


You're Made of Stars, Love

by UnoriginalAtBest



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crewt - Freeform, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Freckles, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I've never wrote these guys before so I hope it's good, LGBT, M/M, Magic, One Shot, gay boys, little angsty, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoriginalAtBest/pseuds/UnoriginalAtBest
Summary: Credence has been gone a little too long, so Newt is worried about him, to say the least.





	You're Made of Stars, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilencerofLambs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilencerofLambs/gifts).



> For my bes fren Mika! :)  
> I got this idea while texting her one day, and it was so cute that I turned it into a one shot for her.

It was rainy. Far too rainy for the people of New York to be bustling about without a care. However, regardless of the water falling from the sky in heavy heaps, they still skittered about to whatever destination required their attention at 6:00 pm. It was only 5:45, but Newt figured that someone walking at their pace in the rain of the city had somewhere to be at around 6:00 since they would need to leave with enough time to spare. It seemed to be what most would do in a situation like this, but if Newt was being honest, he didn't much care to know about these city dwellers. He was much more worried about a certain boy with soft, raven black hair who'd been gone much to long for Newt's comfort. He was irked, to say the least.

The ginger had been pacing his temporary flat for at least an hour as frustration relentlessly bubbled in his chest. He'd tried distracting himself with his creatures, but the day's chores had already been taken care of, and for once they hadn't been able to calm his nerves. Pickett had crawled from his hiding spot in Newt's coat to try and comfort the man, but to no avail. Newt simply acknowledged him, exchanged a few kind words, and went right back to worrying. Pickett had slumped back to his spot afterwards.

No matter what Newt tried, he couldn't stop from incessantly tapping his fingers or walking around the flat to do random, mundane tasks that wouldn't help dwindle the stress in his chest anyway. It wasn't until another hour passed that the front door creaked open and Newt practically sprang from his seat at the sound. He rushed to the door and, low and behold, there stood a slightly messy head of soft, raven black hair, albeit drenched in water. Newt couldn't have been more relieved.

"You've been gone quite a while, Credence." was the first thing the ginger said to the boy in the door way. Credence slowly lifted his gaze from the floor to catch Newt's eye. It was rare for the taller male to make eye contact with anyone, so when he didn't look away from Credence's gaze, he could tell that the other had been worried.

"Yes. I have." Credence responded. Newt nodded at that, and then quickly pulled himself out of the way to let Credence inside.

"I'm sorry. You must be freezing." Newt said, and Credence hesitantly allowed himself to step inside. The ginger closed the door behind the raven haired boy, and quickly made his way to the bathroom to grab a towel. Credence stood silently in the middle of the flat, until Newt came back and cautiously wrapped a towel around Credence's shoulders. The boy quietly thanked Newt, and the taller male guided him to the bathroom.

"Would you like a change of clothes?" Newt asked, although that question had an obvious answer. Credence nodded, and once again, silently stood in one spot until Newt returned with some clothing from the shorter boy's dresser. Newt handed him the bundle of cloth, and stepped out of the small bathroom. "If you need anything, just let me know." He said, before closing the door and making his way to the kitchen to make some hot tea. It took a little longer than expected, but Credence finally peeled the wet clothing from his body and changed into the dry clothes that his freckled companion had given him. He hesitantly creeped out of the small bathroom and into the equally small kitchen area where Newt was waiting. Once the ginger had spotted the now dry boy, he reached over to hand him a cup of tea. Credence took it gratefully, and after taking a sip, Newt guided the him to sit on the sofa. He disappeared from Credence's line of sight for a moment, only to return with a large blanket which he also wrapped around the shorter's shoulders.

Newt slowly allowed himself to sit next to Credence. He studied his features with curiosity, eyes trailing over all of his facial features. The boy seemed upset, as his face remained down. His fingers fidgeted with the cup in his hands as they tapped in rhythms against the glass, and his eyes scanned the carpet below as if he was searching for something. In the midst of the silence, Newt found it appropriate to finally break the stagnant air around them and speak up.

"What's wrong, Credence?" he asked cautiously, and the boy slightly flinched. Newt immediately felt guilty, but he wasn't going allow Credence to hold in all of his emotions. Not again.

Slowly, Newt reached his hand forward and very carefully rested it on Credence's wrist. He looked at the boy with kind, caring eyes, hoping that he would say something, but to no avail. "You can talk to me, love." Newt said, his voice almost too quiet to hear. But Credence heard it loud and clear.

The raven haired boy shook his head. "It's stupid." he mumbled, and Newt felt his heart tug involuntarily. Now it was Newt's turn to shake his head.

"Please, Credence." he said with sincerity. Credence looked up at that, his eyes once again locking with Newt's. His dark eyes scanned Newt's face which was slightly contorted into worry, and he couldn't help but feel bad. He'd been gone for hours without telling Newt that he was even leaving in the first place, and now he was being stubborn enough to barely speak to him. He felt selfish.

"I..." Credence started with hesitance. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I was feeling a bit useless, so I went out to practice magic. I apologize for not saying anything." Newt's hand slowly moved to clasp Credence's. The boys breath hitched, and his eyes moved to the floor once more.

"It's alright," Newt started. "Just please tell me next time." The ginger smiled at Credence, who's grip tightened on Newt's hand. Newt squeezed back gently, and his smile faded once more. "You are not useless." he stated matter-of-factly. Credence didn't respond. Newt shifted in his seat so his knee lightly knocked against the other's, their thighs pressed together.

"Credence," he said sternly, and the raven-haired boy looked up with eyes that closely resembled a kicked puppy. "You _are not_ useless. I chose to take you in and help you, and you have helped me an equal amount. The creatures have taken quite a liking to you, nonetheless. You most certainly are not useless, to me, or to the them." Credence's eyes were once again locked to Newt's. Tears brimmed the corners of them now, threatening to spill over at any given moment, but Newt wasn't going to allow that to happen. His hand raised to gently thumb at the corners of Credence's eyes, capturing the salty liquid as the boy silently cried. Newt's arms wrapped around the him, and Credence buried his head in the crook of the ginger's neck, the tea forgotten as it sat on the coffee table. His own hands came up to grasp at the other's shirt as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Sometimes," Credence started, voice slightly muffled. "Sometimes I have days where everything feels dreary. A-and I don't know how to get out of bed. On those days I'm...I become so terrified that I'm worthless to you. Or worse, that I'll hurt you." Newt shushed the boy, rocking him back and forth like a small child. His hands ran smooth lines up and down Credence's back. "You've been so kind to me, yet...yet I'll n-never be able to return that." 

"Nonsense," Newt replied. "You've done plenty for me." His hands grasped at Credence's back, and the boy's crying slowed ever so slightly. "And Credence...if you have another one of those days, tell me. I'll try my best to help you. I'm here for a reason." Credence simply buried his face farther into the other male's neck. The two stayed like this for a while, Newt soothingly rubbing Credence's back while the other clung to the ginger like his life depended on it. After some time, Credence's grip loosened, and his crying dwindled to soft whimpers, and then to silence. Once the ginger felt that the other was calm enough, he peeled himself away, just enough to look at the boy's face. Tear tracks ran down his cheeks, and his eyes glimmered from the wetness. Newt simply smiled at him.

"You're very handsome, you know that?" Newt said with a bit of hope that it would lift Credence's spirits. Lucky for him, it worked well enough, and Credence's lips upturned just enough for it to be considered a smile. Newt's own mouth curved up more at the sight. The feeling of something warm on Newt's cheek grabbed his attention, and he redirected his line of sight to notice the raven haired boy's hand resting on his cheek. His fingers were tracing patterns on his skin, and his eyes were no longer looking into Newt's, but rather at his cheek. Slowly, his hand lifted itself off of the tan skin, allowing only his pointer finger to remain attached. The finger moved lightly over Newt's face, a sense of grace to it that the ginger couldn't explain.

"Stars...," Credence whispered, and Newt couldn't help but look confused.

"Come again?" Newt responded. Credence's smile grew larger.

"Your freckles...they remind me of stars." he confirmed, and Newt's face grew just a little too red.

"H-how so?" he asked as Credence's finger continued to trace pattern after pattern over each freckle. 

"Well...," Credence responded, and he, too, blushed. His finger stopped its tracing, but his eyes refused to meet Newt's. "B-because...um..." his blush grew darker, and Newt began to smile. The shorter male took a moment to breathe in deeply before blowing out a long sigh. "You're my universe." he finished, eyes scanning the room for anything to look at other than the older man in front of him. Newt's blush grew twice as deep as it was before. His hand reached up to clasp around Credence's, removing it from his face to simply hold it.

"You are my universe too." he responded, then paused a moment. "Well, other than my creatures." Credence lightly laughed at that.

"I figured as much." the raven haired boy replied. Newt looked closely at Credence, the way his face glowed when he laughed, and how his eyes crinkled at the corners. A surge of happiness settled itself in his stomach, and he couldn't help but lean forward and capture Credence's lips in a gentle kiss. The boy seemed surprised at first, but kissed back regardless. The kiss was sweet, gentle, innocent. It felt right, and it fit the moment perfectly, but the two pulled apart nonetheless and looked into each other's eyes with happiness.

"You're made of stars, love." Credence mumbled into the air, and Newt knew, knew with all of his heart, that this boy in front of him was finally beginning to experience true happiness.

And it was all because of a certain someone with ginger hair and stars cluttered all over his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I spent a long part of my day yesterday reading fanfiction, watching clips from the movie, and watching moments from Eddie Redmayne and Ezra Miller to really get an idea of how their characters work. I hope they fit. Also, an update to my main story should be up soon, although I don't know how soon. I have to write my research paper this week, and I also have to turn it in a day early 'cuz I will be gone Friday on a field trip for band and color guard :' ) hahahahahah kill me. Either way, I will try my best to get it up sometime this week or next. ^^


End file.
